


Comfort Levels

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Ace!Rin, Asexual Character, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Rei is an amazing boyfriend, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei figures out that Rin is asexual via an accidently kick to the chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Levels

**Author's Note:**

> I bounce around with headcanons and sexuality headcanons all the time! And Ace!Rin is one of my favorite for my Free! headcanons. I also could see Rei as Ace to but maybe Demi??? Even Nagisa I see as being Demi or Ace!!
> 
> So yeah enjoy~!!

“You probably want to leave me now huh?”

“I don’t know why you would think that seeing as you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I just kicked you off of your own bed how is that not wrong?”

Rin raised his head up from where they were resting in his hands to glare at Rei. He isn’t sure if the anger is directed at himself for his actions or how calmly Rei was handing being kicked to the ground in disgust. Rei calmly returned the stare until his boyfriend gave up and went back to avoiding eye contact. Rei frowned at this and tried to scoot closer to Rin only for the boy to move away. It was awfully quiet and Rin thought about just getting up and bolting out of the door but he was sure Rei would follow him anyway. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.” Rin finally muttered miserably into his hands. 

Oh but it had happened that way. The two butterfly swimmers had been having an intense make out session on Rei’s bed after a failed study session that was really just an excuse to be alone together. Rin had been the one to start it he almost always does. The red head had been steadily moving closer to Rei till he was sitting in his lap kissing him, expertly distracting him from his homework. Rei had no objections to this and eagerly returned the kisses humming happily. Rin didn’t even realize he was on Rei’s bed and on his back until the other had run his hands up his shirt. 

The feeling of Rei’s hands made him shiver till he realized that the kisses had moved from his lips to his neck. Panic rose in his chest at the sexual turn this had taken. So Rin did the only logical thing his brain could come up with at the time. 

Kick Rei off his own bed with a strangled noise of distress mixed with slight disgust. 

It took all of Rin’s will power not to run out of Rei’s room and just run all the way back to Samezuka to hide away in his dorm forever. Instead he slid off the bed and hovered over Rei asking if he was hurt. Rei sat up slightly dazed and maybe a little bruised but otherwise okay. Well save for the fact his boyfriend had just kicked him in the chest. Rin helped Rei back onto his bed where the two fell into an awkward silence each drowning in their own thoughts.

“What wasn’t supposed to happen what way?” Rei finally asked. Rin could only shake his head and mumble into his hands unsure of how to say this. Rei sighed and reflected on everything that had happened in the last ten minutes. Unable to come to a conclusion as to what had his boyfriend so upset he tried asking Rin again.

“Rin please tell me what I did so I know what to do about this situation.” Rei pleaded with his boyfriend. 

“No you didn’t do anything wrong! Well actually you sort of did but you wouldn’t have if I had just told you beforehand but I was terrified you’d leave me. I tried I really did but I just couldn’t now you’re going to be disappointed and leave me anyway because I’m broken and weird and-.” Rin’s frantic babbling was cut off by Rei gently cupping his face and turning the frantic boy to face him.

“Rin please I need you to calm down and breathe.” Rei instructed calmly. Rin nodded slowly and tried to do some deep breathing to calm down. Rei smiled softly and grabbed Rin’s hands bringing them up to his lips to kiss them signaling he was doing well. Rei waited patiently for Rin to find his voice all the while peppering Rin’s hands and face with chaste kisses. Easily relaxing back into familiar territory Rin tried to gather his thoughts.

“Do you believe that…” Rin paused then and glared at the bedspread for a moment gathering up his courage again before continuing once more. “Do you think it’s possible for people to not feel or want… sexual attraction?”

“Well considering that I didn’t know it was possible to sink on every swimming stroke but the butterfly I’d say it’s very possible.” Rei answered in all seriousness. Rin snorted at this realizing Rei wasn’t trying to crack a joke which made it all the more funny. 

“Well that’s me. I don’t feel… comfortable doing sexual things… never have and I'm sure I never will.” Rin admitted now once again unable to face Rei. It’s silent for a long time as Rei takes in this new information about his boyfriend. 

All of those times that Rei had tried to advance past kissing came flooding back to his mind. The excuses of getting caught or not having enough time echoed in his mind harshly. It made him feel sick to realize that Rin was probably going to force himself to go through it just for him. Sure it hadn't quite happened that way but knowing Rin he would have. So much was going on in Rei’s head it was hard to focus or find words. Unable to think through the fog clouding his mind Rei let his body act on its own. He turned fully to Rin and pulled the boy into a tight hug. Rei didn’t even realize he was apologizing till Rin asked him to stop.

“Stop apologizing you did nothing wrong.” Rin muttered his face flushed. 

“I did though! It was stupid and insensitive of me to not ask you about such things first. I never want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have to do something so off putting just for me.” Rei pulled back and stared at his boyfriend intently. What else did Rin not feel comfortable doing? Was he only kissing Rei because he felt like he had to? Was hand holding out of the question? Just what else was there about his boyfriend that he didn't know?

“What?” Rin asked fidgeting under Rei’s intense gaze.

“What else do you feel uncomfortable doing?” Rei asked seriously which caught Rin off guard. Rin couldn’t help the feeling of happiness that swelled in his chest at the question though. Someone was asking him what made him comfortable instead of what traumatic childhood experience made him hate sex so much. Someone was willing to accommodate to Rin's needs. It made him so happy he could cry. 

So Rin sat there on a soft bed facing Rei listing off what he could do, what he hasn’t tried yet, and what makes him uncomfortable. Rei listened never once questioned his boyfriend's answers or asked uncomfortable invasive question. He even made notes to look up everything he had to that would help him better understand. Rei was so focused on his task he didn’t notice Rin nodding off till the red head slumped against him tiredly. Chuckling Rei checked the time and decided an hour or two of napping wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

He set an alarm on his phone for later and guided Rin gently so he was laying down on his bed properly. Rei then pulled the covers over them and snuggled in close to Rin who wrapped an arm around Rei with a content sigh. This made the blue haired boy smile brightly and kiss Rin’s forehead happily. 

Sure they didn’t know everything about each other but they were willing to learn.


End file.
